


Postcards Polaroids and Memories

by Sweetheartcat



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coma, F/F, F/M, Injury, Lesbian Relationships, M/M, Memories, Sacrifice Maxine "Max" Caulfield, Time Travel, and more - Freeform, male relationships, more to be announced - Freeform, polaroids, saving people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 23:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13581648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetheartcat/pseuds/Sweetheartcat
Summary: (On Hiatus) Chloe Price was supposed to die until a chain of events causes Max to save her instead. By doing so, she sustains an injury which places her in a hospital in a coma. While in her coma, Max can move around and wander. Yet, in her coma, she meets a mysterious girl who wants her to see her memories. These memories hold a key which can be used to save more people. Can Max save those she loves?





	Postcards Polaroids and Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my second fanfiction. This is my second story, and I am excited to write more of it. The story ahead is a little bit confusing but it will get better as more events unfold. Also, I am still working on the World is Ours, I know I promised to upload chapter 25, but have had a lot of things going on lately. Thank you for taking the chance to read this :)

Chapter 1 Destiny

The week dated October 11, 2013, and all hell had blown through the one peaceful town of Arcadia Bay. The most significant storm came, townspeople were getting killed off left and right, and the wind was strong enough buildings were starting to blow away. The hillside of the lighthouse kept two people safe at that moment.  
Just two; Chloe Price, and Max Caulfield.

Max watched the storm as anxiety coursed through her veins. She barely escaped death a few hours before this moment. She had been in the darkroom, where Mr. Jefferson, her hero at the time turned out to be a murdering psycho, who shot images of drugged females. 

She felt the wave of nausea in her throat, as she thought of all the people she was friends with who was dead at that moment. Victoria Chase, a popular preppy girl, who was with her in the darkroom, Nathan Prescott, a popular guy who was bullied into submission, and ultimately killed, Kate Marsh, a Christian girl who was bullied to commit suicide, and more. There were so many more people dead, and this storm would kill more. 

As Max looked at the tornado, she knew that Chloe was starting to panic as well. More people would die if she didn’t do anything. There were plenty of people trapped in the Two Whales Diner, such as Joyce, Frank Bowers, Warren, and the others who managed the escape the deadly winds. 

Max felt sick, but Chloe gave her a firm squeeze to her shoulder, causing her to turn towards her. The blue-haired girl had been with her all week. They rekindled their friendship, and Max maybe hinted at love, had this all not have happened. Yet, she stifled her crying, which mixed with the rain. Chloe sighed and held Max in her arms, just standing there staring at the storm, knowing that this was it.

“You gave me the best week ever Maxine,” she says quietly.

Max looked up at her friend and knew that something was wrong. 

“What do you mean?” was all Max could say, her voice cracking from yelling.

“I mean, maybe you should go back to that day, let me die, and remember this week,” Chloe states causing Max’s heart to sink.  
“No,” she says.

“Max…” Chloe breathed knowing that the brunet would make it hard for her. 

The nightmares were choking Max, she could hear the voices in her head, ‘why did you let me die?’ they asked.

Max gulped and shakily twitched her hands which were freezing from the rain. Chloe sighed, pulling off her leather jacket and draped it over the sweatshirt that Max had currently was wearing, not really caring much about her own arms. Yet, hearing Max cry was starting to bum Chloe out, as she breathed hard for a second. 

“Max you gave me the best week ever, but I can’t do this if everyone is going to die,” Chloe says knowing that Max tensed up in her arms when she said that. 

“I can’t!” she yelled, as Chloe put a finger to the other girl’s lips, and hushed her.

“You will. They can’t all die, that is just selfish,” Chloe says as Max looked at her, noticing that she had the infamous butterfly picture she had taken on Monday, October 7, 2013. 

“But… I love you,” Max says through a sob, as Chloe tightened her arms around Max. She reached around her own neck, pulling the bullet necklace off, and suddenly places it around Max’s neck. 

“Remember me, that is about all you can do,” Chloe says solemnly yet Max nods against her chest before the blue-haired girl reached down to her, using a single hand to lift the brunet’s chin up. 

“I love you too Max Caulfield,” she says, as she kissed Max.

The kiss went on for what seemed like forever, and yet Max couldn’t let the nicotine flavored kiss to stop before Chloe pulled away. 

“It’s time,” Chloe says as she handed the other girl the photo.

It took a minute to focus on the image, but Max did. As soon as she did, she knew she was back to the infamous day that Nathan Prescott killed Chloe in the bathroom. After escaping Jefferson’s classroom, Max ran to the restroom where she hid in the corner, repeating her actions from before. The butterfly image was enough to make her want to vomit, yet she could only sit with her knees pulled to her chest, tears running down her face, and a wave of nausea that knotted the inside of her throat.  
It was all about to go down, and yet Max wasn’t satisfied. She could never be satisfied. The anger, the sadness, and even the sickness, she could only feel one emotion right now, bravery. 

As Chloe and Nathan started to talk, Max knew that she needed to save Chloe for the final time. They began to argue, and she heard the cocking of his gun, as the safety trigger was released. 

“Nobody would miss your punk ass, now would they?” Nathan questioned as Max got up, her hands shaking, and her palms soaked with sweat. 

“Get that gun away from me psycho!” she heard Chloe scream before she stood out of her hiding place. 

“I would!” Max yelled as Nathan turned from Chloe and looked at her in confusion. She thought it was Max, but this girl was too brave to be Max. 

“You there! Get help!” Max yelled fighting Nathan for the gun, as Chloe nodded rushing out of the restroom, escaping death once more. As Max kept her arms around Nathan, she knew something was wrong because he grinned at her.

POW 

The mirror shattered as Nathan moved closer, as Max fell back, scooting carefully as he looked down at her with murderous intent. 

“I can’t let you live because you just heard a critical conversation!” he says as Max looked at him in horror. 

“I won’t tell a soul Nathan,” Max states as she breathed hard looking up at him once again.

“No one would miss you, hipster,” he says as a boot kicked the door, causing Max to jump. 

“I will shoot if you move,” he states to the person behind him, as police cars started arriving. 

“Come on son, let her go,” the voice registered in Max’s head as she looked at what appeared to be David Madsen. 

“I will kill her,” he says shaking knowing that the police were here. 

“Give me the gun,” David demands as Nathan shakes his head. He cocks the trigger, as David grits his teeth, taking another step, as Nathan pulled the trigger, as the audible POW rang through Max’s ears as she looked up at David in horror. Chloe stood at the door as well, as police apprehended Nathan who dropped the gun as it clattered on the floor.

As David moved closer to Max, so did Chloe as they placed pressure on the wound that was leaking through her shirt. Red blood was dripping on the floor as the ambulance workers rushed Max to the hospital with the two people who saved her, and yet soft voices spoke to her, telling her to stay with them. 

Maybe this was her way of being an everyday hero, and Max died saving Chloe. Yet, she was laying in the bed, unable to move after her surgery. That was until the dreams took over. In a hazy state, Max noticed a girl sitting in a chair staring at her, as she croaked slightly a raspy hello.

“Hello, Max Caulfield. You aren’t dead, but you are in a coma.” The girl states moving around the room. “They can’t see me, only you can see me,” she says moving closer as Max sat up hazily once more. 

“I can move around my coma with what appears to be my consciousness?” she asks as the girl nods. “That’s right. Nathan Prescott was arrested, classes were canceled, students were told to leave Blackwell until further notice, and Wells, oh Wells, he just needs to learn to hire better people and not take bribes from the rich folk in town,” the girl says as Max looked at her. 

“Why is that?” she asked as the girl rolled her eyes.

“I think it is obvious. But, do you even know who I am?” the girl asks as Max shook her head. 

“No,” she says as the girl sat in front of her on the bed. 

“Well if you don’t know, take a look at this picture and tell me,” she says as an image poofed in front of Max’s eyes, as she looked face to face with a missing poster, and notices the girl from the sign.

“You! You’re—You’re!” she gasps as the girl smirked.

“Yep, I am Rachel Amber,” she says as Max stared at her in disbelief.

Life was seriously strange, and she didn't really think this was how comas worked.


End file.
